bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer Lilly Matah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60497 |no = 1678 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 34, 38, 73, 77, 81, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = Lilly Matah was originally a dark magician devoted to the study of magic that amplifies human combat instincts. However, the remnants of her records provide hints indicating that she may have attained immortality as a byproduct of her research. Had she truly become an immortal empress of the dead, the dark ages of the Agni Empire would have continued without end. Indeed, the entire world likely would have fallen to her undead legions over time. One can readily imagine Lilly Matah driven onward in her eternal life by the twisted pleasure she found in seeing heroes fall to her army of wraiths. |summon = I said that all are equal before me, but that was a lie. You alone are special. |fusion = Pathetic as you are, you are my favorite pet. You needn't try so hard; I've no intention of throwing you away. |evolution = I did not desire immortality... Though it does please me, when I think of watching these beasts fight for all eternity. |hp_base = 5610 |atk_base = 2381 |def_base = 2414 |rec_base = 2347 |hp_lord = 7357 |atk_lord = 2982 |def_lord = 3024 |rec_lord = 2957 |hp_anima = 8474 |rec_anima = 2659 |atk_breaker = 3280 |def_breaker = 2726 |def_guardian = 3322 |rec_guardian = 2808 |def_oracle = 2875 |rec_oracle = 3404 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Sinister Games |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, 40% boost to max HP, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% fill rate, fills 2-4 BC on Spark & fills 5-8 BC on hit |bb = Death's Consolation |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, slightly boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly, 8% OD fill, fills 8 BC per turn, fills 4-7 BC on hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & fills 400 OD per turn |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Merciless Matah |sbbdescription = Adds probable huge Atk, Def reduction for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may add 2 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60% instantly, fills 10 BC instantly, 8% OD fill, 20% OD fill rate, fills 4-7 BC on hit & adds 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% to attack |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Dark Providence |ubbdescription = Adds enormous Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts all allies' BB gauge for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 5 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 50% OD fill, fills 50 BC & fills 1000 OD |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Incipient Joy |esitem = BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when a BB gauge type Sphere is equipped & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = 60495 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 20% Def, max HP to 40% Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous BB gauge boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +2 BC. Fills 12 BC total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill5_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost effect for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 450% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 150% boost |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Lilly Matah4 }}